


An evening

by Ink_pen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, The relationships in this can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_pen/pseuds/Ink_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blanket draped Catlin is up to something, Iris is in on it, and Barry is almost surprisingly not oblivious.<br/>Cisco wants to know what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An evening

“Bar!” Cisco called, peering into a pot with scrutinising eyes “Soups almost up. Can you lay the table?”  
Barry looked up with a “hmm?” from where he was rapidly sketching, his long legs curled up on the sofa beside him. Cisco opened his mouth to repeat himself, but closed it when he felt a familiar rush of wind pushing his hair behind his ears. By the time he had blinked, the table was set.  
He called a sweet “Thank you!” as Iris breezed into the room, clapping her hands decisively.  
“I’ll get the drinks!” she stated, but as she pulled the glasses out of the cupboard there was another gust of air, followed by two arms wrapping around her waist. Cisco smiled at them as he began to dish up.  
“I could get them quicker” Barry teased, with what felt like challenge etched into his voice. The beginning of a game face was beginning to settle over Iris’s features when Catlin’s voice interrupted from the living room.  
“No way. The orange juice incident of two weeks ago should have taught you a valuable lesson.”  
Cisco turned before she graced the doorway, awaiting her entrance with eyes that never got tired of seeing it. She stood there with her hair pulled up into a complex tangle and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Panda slippers peeked out between the draping fabric and the floor.  
Iris threw a smug smile Barry’s way as she poured careful measurements into each glass. Catlin strolled over and smiled at her, wiggling her fingertips over the drinks until ice had formed in each of them. While the girls laughed on their way to the table, cups securely in hand, Cisco finished adding the final touches.  
“You know” Barry mused “Not every meal has to be five star. We could have beans on toast now and then.”  
Cisco looked personally offended.  
“Um, excuse me?” he held his fingers up to Barry’s face “these are the hand of an engineer. They make nothing but perfection.” He lifted up a pair of plates and shrugged as he waltzed past the speedster “Can’t be helped.”  
Barry grinned and scooped up the other pair, following Cisco to where the girls were already seated. He placed the meals in front of himself and the engineer before reaching for his glass and-  
Barry froze, his mouth already in position to take a sip. His pursed lips slowly spread until a grin was taking up his face. He glanced in Cisco’s glass, then leant across the table to see Iris’s and Catlin’s. He grinned wider.  
Iris kept a perfect poker face while Catlin stifled a giggle, but Cisco could tell that whatever this was they were both in on it.  
“Okay. What am I missing? If one of you slipped something into my masterpiece I am going to be so mad. Remember what I did when you added that hot sauce? This is going to be so much worse, like you don’t even-oh.”  
His eyes had finally drifted to land on the glass which stood before him. In it, a tiny Cisco held a ridiculous dance pose, his ice hair drifting in the lemonade. He looked up at Catlin with a smile, and she blushed madly. He pulled the other glasses towards him, enthralled.  
In one, Barry was kitted out in full flash gear, an Icy lighting trail blazing behind his frozen running stance. In another Catlin stood in her lab coat, a clipboard in hand and a smirk on her face. In the final glass sat a perfect sculpture of Iris, balanced precariously on a chair with a notepad on her knee. Catlin’s detail was so amazing, and Cisco marvelled at how perfectly the passionately concentrated face of Iris West at work had been captured in ice.  
The glasses were passed back and forth to be examined in more detail, and eventually they ate their meals while light hearted conversation filled the air. About work, about home, about themselves and each other and the past and the present and the future. They laughed and joked together, as Barry speed ate his way through four servings and Cisco babbled excitedly about his latest invention.  
None of them missed the way Catlin’s fingers would occasionally dance against the table top, or how the air would sparkle for a moment afterwards.  
By the time they were done eating, not a single ice sculpture had melted.


End file.
